


Door Three

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3. Treatment for the flu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Three

**Author's Note:**

> Third door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Enjolras woke up with the worst cough in the history of colds on the first day of the holidays, refusing to acknowledge his running nose, his blood shot eyes and his aching head. These were his first holidays where he had been able to convince his family of letting him stay in Hogwarts and damn him if he wasn't going to use those two weeks to the fullest. That also meant not spending a day in the hospital wing letting Madam Pomfrey force dark foul liquids down his throat.

"Oh god, you stay far away from me!" Joly said in horror when Enjolras approached the almost empty Gryffindor table.

"I'm fine," he said stiffly and took his seat next to Eponine who had a welcoming grunt for him around her eggs. "Are we all who stayed this year?" he asked as he was putting marmalade on a piece of bread, ignoring how nasal he sounded even in his own ears.

"Nah," Eponine answered. "'Aire and Bossuet are also staying."

Enjolras nodded. "Are they not gonna come for breakfast?"

Eponine chuckled darkly. "I don't think they'll be moving before noon, to be honest."

Joly grinned. "Lightweights," he mumbled between bites and Enjolras could feel himself frown. How someone wanted to start their holidays with a hangover was beyond Enjolras, but each their own.

 

"You look worse than me. How come you look worse than me?"

Enjolras looked up from the book he had been reading at the sound of the familiar voice and was met with Grantaire's impossibly blue eyes, now also blood shot and tired, probably from the drinking.

"I'm fine," he said, maybe with more force than necessary. His voice sounded raspy and his throat hurt but Enjolras refused to acknowledge it. Surely it would pass and he really needed to study.

"Usually I would agree with you but not today. Dude, you should be in bed," Grantaire said with a frown, keeping his voice low to not disturb the other people in the library. "Come on, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now."

"Grantaire, I don't have time for this. I need to study. I have to finish this book and then proofread these essays. The O.W.L.s-"

"Oh my god, Apollo, they're at the end of the year please stop making yourself and us others crazy."

"I'm not making anyone crazy this is a big deal, the O.W.L.s will define our future and-"

"Okay, yeah, O.W.L.s are a big deal or whatever. But don't you think that you should be allowed a sick day or two?"

"I can't afford a sick day, Grantaire!"

"Why?"

"Because this is important."

"Thats a bullshit answer and you know it."

"Because- because my parents only let me stay here over the holidays if I get flawless grades and I don't want to go home!"

That effectively shut Grantaire up and Enjolras shouldn't feel as smug about it as he did.

"Okay," Grantaire said slowly after a few seconds. "Okay, but you're still pushing yourself too far. You're gonna come with me to the hospital wing now, Madam Pomfrey is gonna give you something and you're gonna rest."

"Grantaire-"

"Now!"

Enjolras had never heard Grantaire speak with such gravitas and force before. Usually Grantaire showed himself to be laid back, mostly to an extent that it drove Enjolras up the walls, so now Enjolras found himself speechless as Grantaire shoved Enjolras' things into his bag and dragged him out of the library. Grantaire seemed full of surprises this year or maybe Enjolras just hadn't bothered to get to know the guy properly after their first fight two years ago. He felt rather guilty at that thought.

Enjolras let his eyes drop to where Grantaire's hand was clapped around Enjolras' elbow, leading him through the castle, and thought that maybe Grantaire didn't hate him as much as Enjolras had always assumed he had. Maybe they even could be friends some day.

 

The hospital wing was empty except for Madam Pomfrey and weekly guest Joly, accompanied as always by Bossuet. The nurses head shot up when they entered and at the sight of Enjolras her eyes widened.

"Oh dear, boy," she said. "I'll be right with you."

Enjolras nodded and let Grantaire direct him to one of the beds. Sitting down felt amazing and only then Enjolras realized that he was shaking. Grantaire looked him over with real worry in his eyes and a part of Enjolras wanted to reach out and- Enjolras wasn't sure what he wanted to do, just that Grantaire's hand had been warm even through his clothes and that it had felt nice.

Grantaire stayed while Madam Pomfrey fussed over Enjolras, wandering over to Joly and Bossuet.

"Thanks, man, for getting him here," Joly said, quietly.

Enjolras could see Grantaire shrug. "I didn't really- He was just pushing himself too far like he always does and I-" He shook his head. "Someone needs to bash simple self-care into his head, he's not gonna get far saving the world when he breaks down from exhaustion. I thought self-preservation was a Slytherin house trait, for fucks sake!"

Enjolras was pretty sure that this conversation was not meant for his ears though he couldn't really stop himself from trying to listen in. Something in the way Grantaire spoke about him made Enjolras' heart speed up, or maybe it was the fever. Both was possible especially with how hot his face suddenly felt.

"Here, dink this," Madam Pomfrey said and pushed a cup filled with a warm and dark liquid into his hands. Enjolras did and when he sat down the cup his friends where standing at this bedside.

"You already look better," Joly told him.

"No, he doesn't," Grantaire said. "It's been three seconds."

"Magic, Grantaire! Magic!" Joly told him and Grantaire let out a chuckle. Enjolras could feel himself smiling as well, when slumber overcame him and he sank back into the pillows.

"We're gonna check on you later," Bossuet told him through the fog of sleep. "Good night, Enjolras."

"Goodnight," the other two echoed and Enjolras was out as a light.

 

When he woke up again it was already dark outside and he was alone. Enjolras carefully sat up, realizing gladly that his head didn't feel like it was wrapped in wool anymore. He was about to make his waking known, when his eyes fell on the small table next to his bed. From what he could make out in the dim light of the hospital wing lying there where his two essays, neatly corrected and with added suggestions. Enjolras picked one up trying to guess the handwriting.

It couldn't be.

Grantaire barley found time and energy for his owns studies he wouldn't-

Enjolras felt the ridiculous urge to press the essays to his chest like a lovesick teenager when he realized that, yes, this was definitely Grantaire who had written a sarcastic 'keep you social justice (as called for as it might be) out of your transfiguration homework' next to one paragraph. Instead he smiled down on them for longer than he cared to admit before finally getting out of bed to find Madam Pomfrey so he could leave the hospital wing. Hopefully there would be dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :>


End file.
